Kelly' Song
by HeatherMoriah
Summary: This is my first FanFiction so this is just an extremely short one shot to see if anyone is interested in the story. In this one shot, Kelly (un named in this particular part) is trying to escape from her captor. Set around Season 6. Every story line is essentially the same, just with Kelly. This will not as of right now be a part of the normal NCIS world. WILL UPDATE ON SUNDAYS
1. Chapter 1

NCIS FanFiction. Kelly's Song.

So this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. This version of the chapter you are reading now, is a new and improved chapter. I wasn't satisfied with the 219 words I originally wrote, so I set out to improve the chapter. I realized that this is the first chapter anyone sees, so it is important that I put my best into fixing this chapter. Every word from the old chapter will be in this one, I just set out to be more descriptive, since I am more so in every other chapter. Enjoy!

P.S. The lyrics in the chapter come from A Friend For Life by Rod Stewart. I cannot get over how much I love his music, and him. I am the youngest person I know who listens to his music, which is a dang shame because his music is just... uggh! I scream in frustration at the lack of words to describe this man's beautiful vocal abilities.

P.P.S. Just in case you didn't know, Shannon and Kelly were killed on Febraury 28, 1991. I really hate that we don't know their exact birthdays though. I'll probably make them up if I end up adding something about it in the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, but I adore the characters to no end. Wish they had found a way to have Kelly be alive. I would love to see more Gibbs as a dad to Kelly.I suppose that makes the reason for this story kind of transparent. I love seeing the flashbacks and medical delusions. Any changes to the original story are mine. I'm trying to keep it in line with the series, or at least adding things that are familiar, but they may end up being a bit jumbled and I'm sorry if that happens. I don't intend for it to occur. Changes are expected though, seeing as it is a fanfiction. It wouldn't be one if nothing was changed, it would just be a script really. I hope you enjoy my interpretation, and my longing for certain characters to be alive. If I had my way, in a way that made sense, Shannon would be alive too. Perhaps that will happen in another story. Feel free to leave me separate story ideas I can write separately, if you wish. I hope you like the story!

 _Through a smoke filled glass_

 _on a desperate night_

 _when the sole of my shoe lets in rain_

 _when the heart's tired of running_

 _and the milks gone sour_

 _will your feelings still be the same?_

 _When the match won't light_

 _so the flames don't tremble_

 _and the years are condemning us too_

 _I'll need a soulmate to hold me_

 _and a friend for life_

 _and I'm hoping it might be you_

 **Wooded area near Washington D.C.**

 _February 21, 2007_

Headlights appear in the distance, as a truck approaches. The vehicle illuminates the trees and animals as it makes its way deep into the woods. It slowly comes to a halt, and a man exits from the driver's side, heading for the back. He grunts, lifting a heavy figure from the truck and makes his way deeper into the forest. As he is disposing of the body, a young woman in her mid twenty's comes out from under a tarp and slowly descends from the truck. Her dark brown hair is matted and dirty, hanging just below her shoulders. Her hazel eyes burn with determination. She is wearing simple black clothing, the only things distinguishable being the dog tags she wore around her neck. She slowly slides down to the ground and starts moving deeper into the forest as well. She continues to escape from her captor as the man disposes of the body. As he is laying the body on the ground, he hears some branches snap nearby. He looks around with his flashlight and sees the young girl. He starts after her and she begins to run away. He slips on some roots and falls to the ground, giving the girl a small head makes his way to his feet and continues after her, breathing heavily. The young woman starts to run faster as he slowly catches up to her. He soon wrestles her to the ground while she screams and claws at him to get away.

"Stop it you dumb bitch." He mumbles, while trying to get a grip on her wrists. The girl wriggles in his grasp, trying desperately to escape.

"Just let me go!" She screams, fighting for her life. She feels his hot breath on her face and yells in pain as he grasps the back of her neck, attempting to stop her struggling. She reaches up with her right hand and tries to get him to release his grip. In the process of doing so, she accidentally undoes the clasp of her dog tags, causing them to fly off and land near the dead body the man had just dumped.

"Yeah not about to happen." The gruff man says as he stands up with her in his grasp, heading for the car. He opens the passenger door and throws her in, closes it, and makes his way to the other side of the vehicle. He starts up the car and heads back the way they initially came, the girl staring out the window, wishing she could be free from her metaphorical and literal cage.

Flashback

It was March 5th, 1991. Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood alone in a cemetery, looking down at two lone headstones, tears in his eyes. He was both physically and emotionally broken, although the physical wounds were the furthest things from his mind. He couldn't believe that his sweet daughter, and the love of his life, were dead. But here was the proof, in the form of two slabs of stone with names and dates carved into them. His eyes filled with hot, frustrated tears. He would never see either of their faces again. He would never get to see his Kelly grow up and become a woman, or walk her down the aisle. He would never get to grow old with Shannon, or find out how long that fiery red hair would stick around. He would never again see their smiles, or hear them laugh. Two of the most precious lives to him were lost, while he was thousands of miles away trying to keep them safe. How utterly ironic and sad that was. The funeral had been held a few hours before, and it had been beautiful, other than the fact that his dad brought a date that was younger than he was. Or that Joann, Shannon's mother, had screamed at him, blaming him for their deaths, angry that he had the nerve to come to the funeral at all. Gibbs didn't blame her though. He felt plenty damn guilty anyway, so hearing it from someone else was really just confirmation of what he already thought. It was his fault. He shouldn't have left, he should've stayed. He leaned on his crutches as someone approached him from behind.

"Gibbs," someone said, causing him to turn around violently, his crutches swinging around him like pendulums. When he turned around, he came face to face with Special Agent Mike Franks of NIS.

"Hello," Gibbs said, looking at Franks intensely.

Mike Franks stood there for a few moments, taking in Gibbs's state. "Are you sure you want to do this today?" He inquired hesitantly.

Gibbs turned back towards the graves of his wife and daughter for a brief moment, then turned back toward Mike Franks, and nodded. "Yes. I'll lose my nerve if I wait any longer."

Mike nodded, "Alright then, lets get going." He then walked away towards his car, as Gibbs followed. They got into their respective cars, and drove out of the cemetery parking area, and onto the road. About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the NIS headquarters. Agent Franks showed his badge to the security officer, and the two cars headed towards the evidence yard. They got out of their cars and headed towards a badly burned car near where they had parked. It was completely burned to a crisp, nothing much remained. Gibbs stood there listening to Mike tell him all that NIS knew about the accident that took the lives of Kelly and Shannon, as well as Agent Mitchell, the NIS agent who had been driving the car. Gibbs stared at the car, not daring to say anything, for fear that the floodgates would be opened. He didn't want to know, but felt that he needed to. At one point Franks's words faded out, and Gibbs felt he had heard enough. He nodded a thanks to Agent Franks, then walked back towards his car, wishing more than anything, that this was a dream from which he would soon awaken. He drove off, as Mike continued to stand there and stare at Gibbs's departing car.

End Flashback

 **NCIS Main Headquarters**

 _February 28, 2007_

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in the elevator, tapping his coffee cup with his pointer finger, willing for the doors to open. It was 7:00 in the morning, and already he wanted the day to be over. He was only coming in for paperwork, but it would be just his luck if the team ended up with a case. After what seemed like forever, the doors to the elevator opened, and Gibbs stepped out into the room, heading for his team's bullpen. He strode past Agent Anthony DiNozzo's desk, and frowned at the steaming cup of coffee that sat there. "Just what I need," He muttered under his breath, as he continued to head for his desk. He set his coffee down, and tossed his car keys into the desk drawer next to his badge and gun. He sat heavily in his chair and silently prayed that DiNozzo would see him and notice that today was not the day to act like a 4 year old.

"Morning Boss" Tony said in a chipper voice, entering the room. He smiled at Gibbs as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee. "Having a good day so far?" Gibbs groaned. It was going to be a long day.

"Fine, DiNozzo. Just do your paperwork." Gibbs said in an unhappy voice. Tony looked up from the papers to stare at him.

"Is everything okay Boss?" Tony inquired with a smile.

Gibbs sighed, "Yes. I just want to focus on the paperwork so I can go home and work on my boat." Gibbs looked down and started to write, hoping that Tony would get the hint.

"Oh, how is the boat coming along?" Tony asked, genuinely curious.

Gibbs hung his head. Could this man not understand when someone wants to be left alone? He sighed deeply, trying to maintain control of his frustration, as his phone started to ring. Great, just great, he thought, digging his cell out of his jacket pocket. He flipped open the phone, put it to his ear, and answered with his customary 'Gibbs' response. The voice on the other end of the line told him that there was a dead marine in the woods just south of Washington D.C. "Get your gear DiNozzo," He said, standing up, opening the desk drawer to get his gun, badge, and keys. "Dead marine in the woods just outside D.C. Call Ziva and McGee. Tell them to meet us there." Gibbs headed for the elevator as Tony followed, grabbing his stuff and calling the rest of the team.

 _When I think of life as a chance not taken_

 _or as a compromise tinged with regret_

 _when the kids leave for breeding_

 _and the TV's king_

 _will you tell me we're not done yet?_

 _Will you think of me_

 _as a distant island_

 _or will you come with me to the moon_

 _I'll need a soulmate to hold me_

 _and a friend for life_

 _and I'm hoping it might be you_

 **Wooded area near Washington D.C.**

 _February 28, 2007_

Special Agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee arrive at the crime scene and head towards Gibbs and Tony, who were taking a responding officer's statement.

Gibbs looked up from his notepad as they approached him and said, "Ziva, go check out the scene. Ducky isn't here yet though, so don't bother the body." Ziva nodded and walked away as Gibbs continued, "And McGee, check the perimeter."

"On it, Boss," McGee said, as he too left.

Tony looked at Gibbs for a few moments before saying, "What about me Boss?" Gibbs looked up from his pad and stared at Tony in silence. Tony, realizing he wasn't going to get a verbal answer, narrowed down the rest of the remaining tasks in his mind, before coming to a conclusion. "Right, pictures. On it, Boss." Tony took out his camera and headed towards Ziva who was crouched down on the ground a few feet from the body, looking at something. "Got something, Ziva?" Tony inquired as he bent down next to her. Looking down he saw a pair of dog tags on the ground. "I wonder whose those are. They could be the victim's." Tony stood up slightly and took a picture of them.

"Maybe," Ziva said, reaching down to carefully pick them up. She wiped the dirt of the face of one of them and looked up at Tony with a surprised look on her face. The dog tags read GIBBS LEROY, along with a bunch of numbers. Ziva stared at Tony in bewilderment. "How are Gibbs's dog tags here? He hasn't even come over here yet, has he?"

Tony looked down at the dog tags, just as confused as Ziva. "No. He has been standing in the same place since we got here."

Ziva nodded. "Okay. I'll go ask him about them. There has to be some sort of explanation." Ziva stood up and walked over to Gibbs as Tony took the rest of the crime scene photos. "Gibbs?" Ziva said in a questioning tone, holding out the dog tags as she approached him, "Are these yours?" Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out a glove before taking the dog tags in hand and looking at them with a confused look on his face. He handed them back to Ziva and silently reached under his shirt, pulling out the set that he was already wearing.

Gibbs looked from the dog tags Ziva was holding, to the ones around his neck several times before speaking. "Well, I'm kind of at a loss as to how those got here."

Ziva looked at him inquiringly, "Did you have two sets of dog tags?"

Gibbs sighed, "Yes. I was issued one set per deployment. I gave that pair to um..." He trailed off, but Ziva understood. He must have given them to his daughter Kelly. She remembered him mentioning it briefly before when Maddie Tyler came asking for help about a year earlier.

"So, if you gave these to Kelly, how did they end up here?" Ziva asked tentatively, scared to even say Kelly's name out loud.

Gibbs shook his head, "I have no idea. According to Maddie, Kelly put them in the time capsule. And as far as I know, up until Maddie told me about it, she and Kelly were the only ones who knew..." He trailed off, looking at the dog tags in bewilderment.

"So, now we have a murder and a separate, seemingly unrelated mystery involving you dog tags and where they came from. Okay. I am officially intrigued." Ziva said as she grabbed an evidence bag. Just then the Medical Examiner Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, showed up with his assistant, Jimmy Palmer. The crime scene soon became a flurry of activity, and everyone momentarily forgot about the dog tags.

 **NCIS Main Room**

McGee sat at his desk, staring at his computer. He sat back wearily and rubbed his eyes as Ziva stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. He had been working at his computer for so long that everything was fuzzy to him. Ziva looked at him sympathetically. "No connection yet, McGee?"

McGee sighed wearily, "None that I can find, anyway. But there has to be something. This guy, um, Alejandro Martinez, has to know him somehow."

Ziva looked questionally at Tim, "Who is Alejandro Martinez?" Ziva leaned forward slightly and hit a few buttons on McGee's keyboard. She then walked around to the big tv screen and read the words displayed on them. "So," She said, "This Alejandro person used to be high school friends with our victim, Robert Grisi?"

McGee stood up and joined Ziva, "Yep. But I can't find any link between them in the last 20 years. As far as I know, they haven't been in touch since graduation."

"Yes, but Tony said that Abby found Mr. Martinez's fingerprints on our marine's flask. They wouldn't be from 20 years ago. Grisi obviously carried that flask around with him all the time." Just then, DiNozzo and Gibbs came into the bullpen. Tony grabbed his stuff as McGee and Ziva looked to Gibbs questionally.

Gibbs set down some things and turned to face the team. "Go pick up Alejandro. We need to see if he can tell us the last time he saw his friend." Gibbs headed towards the stairs to MTAC as everyone else headed for the elevator.

Ziva turned around. "Where are you going Gibbs?"

"Got a meeting with the director in MTAC, you go on without me," Gibbs said as he ascended the stairs. Ziva and McGee nodded and continued to the elevator where Tony was waiting impatiently. The two of them stepped inside and the doors closed.

 **MTAC**

"Director," Gibbs acknowledged as he walked down the short staircase and came face to face with Jenny Shepherd, director of NCIS.

"Jethro," Jenny said, as she looked warily at Gibbs.

Gibbs sighed, "What is it Jenny? I'm not in the mood for mind games today." Gibbs took a few steps back, then sat down in one of the chairs and waited for whatever the director had called him in for.

"Actually, Jethro, that is the very reason I asked you here." Jenny also sat down as she continued, "I have known you for a very long time, and around this time every single year, you manage to alienate everyone around you, even more that you usually do. Care to tell me why?" Gibbs just stared at her, not saying anything. She scoffed, "Of course not." She sighed and stood up as she faced him, "Jethro, I care about the efficiency of your team, and that does include you, and how you perform. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I will have no choice but to order a meeting with the in house psychiatrist." She stood in front of Gibbs, not budging from her decision. Gibbs stared at her in silence for a few minutes until Jenny sighed, as she gave up and started to walk away.

"Stop." Gibbs said. Jenny stopped and turned around, looking at Gibbs expectantly. He stood up and walked in the opposite direction as he spoke. "Today is not a day that I enjoy and I don't appreciate having to reveal every single little detail of my past just because you have a misjudged worry. But you don't become concerned for no reason, so why are you? What did I do to make you so worried." Gibbs turned back and looked at her with his intense blue eyes, waiting.

Jenny took a long breath before answering, "You have been distracted, and I was just thought that maybe if I knew what was wrong, that perhaps I could help you..." She trailed off under his extreme silence. "Please say something. Tell me. I just want to help."

Gibbs' eyes started to tear up briefly,so fast that she almost missed, before he said, "You can't help me Jen. Unless you can go back in time, or bring people back to life, there isn't anything you can do."

Jenny sighed knowingly, "I am so stupid. This is about Shannon and Kelly, isn't it." She looked at Gibbs, praying that he would just open up for once.

"Perceptive," Gibbs said, jokingly. "But in all seriousness, yes. On today of all days, I just can't help but go back there. But I can assure you that it is not affecting my performance, or my teams abilities in any way. I hope you can trust me on that."

Jenny sighed, "It's not just that Gibbs. I want to be there for you. We are friends. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about this, or anything. I'm always here for you." Their conversation was interrupted by Gibbs' cell phone ringing. He answered it, listened for a few moments, then hung up.

"I know," Gibbs said with a small smile, "I know that you have nothing but good intentions. And I greatly appreceate them, but I've lived through this day 17 times before. I know what I need to get through the day. Once I have those things, I'm able to focus on the happy, not the devestating. Let me solve this case, so that I can get there." Just then Gibbs's phone rang. "Duck, you got something?" He listened to Ducky for a few moments, then hung up. "I've got to go, Jen." Gibbs said as he walked towards Jenny and gave her a small hug before heading out of the room and down to autopsy.

 **House of Alejandro Martinez**

"Anybody home?" Tony yelled, after having spent 15 minutes knocking on the front door with no answer.

"I'll try around back," Ziva said, taking out her gun before disappearing around the side of the house. A few minutes later, Ziva came back, "I'm sure someone is in the basement. I heard shuffling and crying.

"Okay, McGee, you go with Ziva around back, and I'll break down the front door." McGee and Ziva nodded and silently went around to the back of the house. Tony lifted his foot up, and kicked down the door, gun drawn. There were no signs of anyone having been there in days. Now that he was inside the house though, he too could hear the noises coming from the basement. He walked slowly towards the door, and met up with Ziva and McGee coming from the back of the house.

"All clear," McGee whispered as the three of them inched towards the door to the basement. Tony tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. They opened the door and started down the stairs.

"NCIS!" Ziva yelled. "Is anyone down here?" They stood waiting for a few seconds. Just as they were about to continue down, a girl in her mid 20s peeked her head from behind the door frame at the bottom of the steps. Ziva slowly approached her. "Are you okay?" A simple nod came from the girl, but nothing else, Ziva continued. "What are you doing down here?" No response.. Ziva looked her up and down and noticed that she looked like she had been beaten. "Are you hurt," Ziva asked in a gentle voice. The girl shook her head. Ziva looked back at McGee who mouthed, 'captivity'. Ziva turned back to the younng girl. "How long have you been here?" The girl stared, still saying nothing. 'She's quieter than Gibbs,' Tony thought as the girl held up one finger with her right hand, and a 5 with the other. " Six years," Ziva inquired, the girl shook her head. Ziva tried again, "Fifteen years?" Ziva asked this question, terrified of the answer. The girl's eyes teared up as she nodded and gave a so-so hand sign. Ziva smiled softly then hugged the girl gently, while guiding her up the stairs. They slowly made their way through the house and outside. "Do you trust me?" Ziva asked the girl. She nodded and let Ziva lead her to the car. Everyone else got in, and they headed off to NCIS.

 _Give me asylum_

 _and I'll keep the faith_

 _keep me in coffee and so safe_

 _and I'll feed your cats_

 _and I'll paint walls_

 _and I'll be your one night stand._

 _Will you come with me_

 _in the certain knowledge_

 _that the catch_

 _is there's no catch at all_

 _I'll need a soulmate to hold me_

 _and a friend for life_

 _and I'm hoping it might be you_

 _yes, I'm certain it must be you_

 **NCIS Main Headquarters**

Gibbs made his way down to autopsy, just as the rest of the team arrived with the young woman. She still hadn't said a word. Ziva took her down to Abby for a DNA test as Tony and McGee headed up to the bullpen to wait for Gibbs. Ziva and the girl arrived at Abby's lab, stepped off the elevator, and headed towards Abby, who was in the room in the very back.

Abby came out of the room, "Hi, Ziva!" She paused, noticing the young girl, "Who is this?" She asked looking at Ziva questionally.

Ziva sighed, "Well, I don't know. That is why we are here. Could you run a fingerprint and DNA test?" Ziva looked at Abby with worried eyes, telling her something.

Abby smiled at the young girl, "Sure, lets get started." Abby then swabbed her mouth and took her fingerprints, while the girl sat without protest. Abby looked to Ziva with a worried glance, which she returned with an understanding one. "Okay, the results won't be here for a while, so I'll tell Gibbs when I get them. Abby hugged the young girl carefully, mindful of her injuries. "These guys are good people, they will help you. You're safe here," Abby said to the girl, who smiled gratefully. Ziva also gave Abby a hug, then guided the girl back to the elevator. A little bit later, Abby got the results of the DNA test, and called Gibbs urgently. She stared at the results displayed on the computer screen in utter disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter of Kelly's song! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I understand that it would be short, but it is hopefully understandable considering it is my first FanFiction. I promise the chapters will get longer, seeing as I am a very long winded person. I hope you enjoy chapter Two!

If you have any suggestions and/or helpful comments since I'm new to this site in terms of writing, then please feel free to do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own this show. Any plot changes or added characters are all mine. Any changes to a characters behavior is completely my writing styles fault.

And off we go.

P.S. For now I will be emitting any extreme or confusing dialogue for fear of getting something wrong.

P.P.S. Song lyrics are from Pay Dearly by JohnnySwim. They are such a great band. I highly recommend them. When I thought of this story line, I could not get this song out of my head.

 _I hope you're not hoping I fall to pieces_

 _I'm not losing sleep, I'm not begging please_

 _You wont find me weeping_

 _Oh can't you see_

 _the seeds you've sown are ripe for reaping_

 _You picked a fight but you got a war_

 _like a fire needs a flood_

 **NCIS Main Room**

The young dark- haired woman sat in a chair next to DiNozzo's desk. She stared intensely at the different colors in the carpet as if searching for a hidden picture, while Tony DiNozzo tried tirelessly to get her to look up or speak.

"Come on! I'm not that scary am I?" Tony inquired with a flirtatious smile.

"Perhaps you are annoying her Tony," Ziva said as she entered the teams work space, " Good Morning McGee."

"Morning!" McGee said brightly, looking up from his computer for only a second.

"Yeah, sure. Like any woman can resist me. I'm like a rare animal, possibly dangerous, but so stunning that you cant look away."

" Yes, but staring because your cabin door is open, not because you're stunning." Ziva said with a smirk while staring at his lower half.

Tony blushed furiously, and quickly zipped up his pants as McGee, Ziva, and the young girl chuckled at his misfortune. " It's barn door Ziva, not cabin door. Anyway, when is the boss man getting back?"

"He never left. He's down with Abby right now," McGee said as he looked up from his computer for the second time. " Abby said it was really urgent."

"Well maybe its about our mute Jane Doe here. Maybe Abby can tell us who she is considering Jane here won't talk." Tony looked over at the girl with a sad smile. "Maybe we could coax her into talking. I'm sure Abby has some candy laying around in the lab."

"Candy from the lab could be contaminated Tony! Besides it is rude to talk about someone like they aren't even in the room." Ziva said giving him a reprimanding glare. "What are you working on McGee?" She inquired.

McGee sighed, " The Director has me trying to figure out how Gibbs' dog tags ended up next to a Marine he didn't even know. According to Gibbs he only had one pair separate from the ones he wears now, and he gave them to Kelly before he left for Kuwait." No one noticed when the young woman jumped at the sound of the name Gibbs. Nor did they notice her look up from the floor until she spoke her first words to the team.

"Who is Gibbs?" She asked quietly, her voice deep and hoarse, as if she hadn't spoken in months. Then immediately stared once again down at the floor as everyone turned to stare at her.

"No! It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you by making eye contact," Tony said, getting down on his knees to plead with her to look up again, " No one is going to hurt you, alright? I promise." He said earnestly as she shyly looked up once again. "Gibbs is our boss. The one in charge. The big kahuna." He said, waving his hands around as if to make a point.

Kelly (Jane Doe) looked up and smiled at Tony. He was taken aback for a second as he looked into her hazel eyes. It seemed as if she was staring straight into his soul. That felt creepily familiar to him. " So, he is the team leader then? That's why you call him boss." Kelly said while taking a good look at her surroundings for the first time. She looked back at Tony and smiled.

"Yep. He orders us around and enjoys doing it I'm sure," McGee said as he stood up to stretch his legs. "You'll meet him soon. He'll want to interview you about your captivity."

"Yeah..." Kelly's voice trailed off as she stared off into the distance.

Meanwhile...

 _You've lit the spark_

 _now you've been marked_

 _no use in trying_

 _its clear to face you've wounded grace_

 _stop you're crying_

 _oh can't you see_

 _its time to pay the price for buying_

 _a fight you know you can't finish_

 _it ain't over till its done_

 **Abby's Lab**

Gibbs comes striding in to the lab with a Caf- Pow! in one hand and a concerned look on his face as he sees Abby sitting on the floor of the lab by the windows with a look on her face that was a cross between sadness, joy, disbelief, and terror.

"Whats wrong Abbs? Is everything okay?" Gibbs asked as Abby's lip quivered and she stood up to accept the Caf- Pow! he held out to her.

"I don't know how to answer that question at the moment. Let me tell you what the DNA results for our Jane Doe came back as, then you can answer the question for me." She said nervously as she started to type on her computer. "But you have to promise to keep your cool Gibbs," She said, as he looked at her with question in his eyes, "You have to trust that I didn't make a mistake. I double and triple and even quadruple checked the results. They aren't incorrect, I swear."

"Just tell me the results Abby. I have always trusted your computers and knowledge, haven't I?" He inquired.

"Not on something like this Gibbs. I guarantee that this case is officially going to break Rule #10."

"Never get personally involved in a case? Why?" He asked, curious now.

"Well, because the DNA for Jane Doe came back as a paternal match to someone here at NCIS. The thing that troubles me the most is that she is supposed to be dead."

"A daughter? Dead? Whose?" Gibbs asked, worried about how nervous Abby was acting. "Calm down Abbs," He said, rubbing her back comfortingly, " it'll be okay."

"You say that now, but... Okay, fine." Abby said as she turned towards her computer and stared typing again. "According to the test results, our Jane Doe is your daughter. Gibbs stood there speechless, not knowing what to think. He stood there in silence for so long, that Abby looked back with tears in her eyes, just to see if he was still there.

"Gibbs?" She said quietly.

"How?" He mumbled, his voice coming out harsh.

"I don't know Gibbs," Abby said tearfully, "The only one who can answer that is Kelly." He hissed and stepped back when Abby said her name, almost as if he'd been burned. "Are you okay?" She asked as he stood in silence. " Gibbs? Say something, anything." Abby instructed as he continued to stand there in silence with tears streaming down his face. After about thirty seconds he snaps out of his trance, gives Abby a kiss on the forehead, and mutters a soft "Thanks Abbs," and bolts from the lab to the elevator.

 **To Be Continued...**

I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review. I understand you have alot of questions, but i will be answering all questions in the upcoming chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Kelly's Song

Lyrics are from Million Years Ago by Adele. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS, but I'm okay with it because the people who own it do a great job.

 _I feel like my life is flashing by_

 _and all I can do is watch and cry_

 _I miss the air, I miss my friends_

 _I miss my mother, I miss it when_

 _life was a party to be thrown_

 _but that was a million years ago_

Flashback

Kelly slowly awoke. She grunted at the pain in her legs, then attempted to look around the car. The air was stifling as the smoke billowed around her. Kelly coughed and tried to move toward the door, but something was pinning down her legs, keeping her from going anywhere.

"Mom?" Kelly called, not seeing anything through the smoke pouring into the car from the hood. "Are you okay? Mommy!" She yelled, getting scared the longer her words were left with no reply. She heard a small groan that came from somewhere by her feet. Struggling to sit up, Kelly leaned forward searching for her mom desperately despite the fact it was still impossible to see anything in the darkness of the smoke. She heard another groan, louder this time, then she felt a hand grasp hers. "Mom?" she said, pulling on her mom's arm to help pull her up. She could barely make out her mom's shape in the smoke.

"No, Kelly," Shannon forced out, "I think I'm hurt so it's not a good idea for me to move right now."

"But Mom..."

"It's okay Kel. I'm going to be okay. But we have to get out of this car. Can you reach the door?"

Kelly stretched her right arm as far as she could, but she fell short of the door handle. "It's too far away Mom." Kelly started crying as the smoke consumed the car fully, leaving only a small amount of breathable air available.

Shannon grimaced as pain shot through her body. "Okay, okay. I think I am laying on your legs, so I am going to move so you can reach the door, Okay?"

"But Mom, you said you shouldn't move," Kelly said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I know, but we have to at least open the door so all this smoke has somewhere to go other than in our lungs. Okay? On three. One, two, three, Go!" Shannon shifted off Kelly's legs, and Kelly scrambled for the side door. She struggled for a few seconds, but then the door gave way, and Kelly stumbled out and landed on the hard concrete of the road. Kelly lay there on the hard ground, coughing so hard that her lungs started to burn. After regaining her breath, she scrambled back towards the car where Shannon was still sitting on the floor, breathing deeply to keep from screaming in pain. Kelly looked into the car and stared in silence. She noticed that the front passenger seat had collapsed, leaving her mom partially underneath. She reached into the car to try and lift up the seat, but Shannon pushed her back, to keep her from hurting herself.

"Kelly, you aren't strong enough love, you need to get help." Shannon grunted out between clenched teeth. Kelly looked around desperately, but saw no one in sight.

"Mom, no one is here! What do I do?" Kelly screamed, terrified for her mom who looked like she was about to pass out. Shannon opened her mouth to speak when a small popping sound happened near the front of the car causing both Shannon and Kelly to look to the front of the car, avoiding looking at the NIS agent who was so obviously beyond help. They looked for the source of the sound, but saw nothing through the smoke. Concerned about the sound, Shannon turned back to Kelly and tried to get her daughter to back away from the car.

"You've got to get away from the car honey. That popping sound means something is wrong with the engine."

Kelly stared at her mom, refusing to leave her. "I am not going to leave you here alone. You need help." Kelly desperately tried to convince her mom.

Shannon looked around the car in resignation, struggling to find the words to get her daughter to leave. "Kelly, I think I am beyond help now. I need you to be brave and back away from the car." Shannon gripped Kelly's hand hard, as if she was mentally sending Kelly all the love and strength she had. Kelly refused to move however, which made Shannon think of how much like her father she is. "Kelly, honey, please." Shannon pleaded, as she began to cry, "I cannot as your mom, let you get hurt. You have to go." Shannon breathed in deeply and looked at Kelly's tear streaked face, realizing that this might be the last time she ever sees her beautiful daughter. "I love you so much, you know that. I know you do. Always remember that you are amazingly talented, and beautiful, and strong. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Shannon screamed inside as Kelly began to cry heavily, still adamant to not leave her mom behind. As they gripped each others hand, another pop could be heard as flames came up from the engine of the car.

"Mom," Kelly screamed as she looked at the flames, then back at her mom's face. 'We need to get you out!" Kelly said, crying, while desperately tugging on her mom's arm, trying to pull her out of the car.

"Stop," Shannon said quietly, refusing for Kelly to disobey her, "Go, now!" Shannon screamed as she shoved her daughter as hard as possible. Kelly stood up, tears streaming down her face as she looked back at the car and her mom.

"Mom," Kelly said quietly, tears streaming down her face, not wanting to leave.

"It's okay Kels. It's okay. Go now. I love you. So does your dad. Go baby." Shannon said, barely keeping it together. Kelly nodded and started to run as fast as she could away from the car. Just as Kelly got to the nearest building, she heard a loud bang, and looked back at the car and gasped at the sight of the flames enveloping the entirety of it. She stood staring at it for a minute or two, then ran into an alley and sunk down to the ground, crying harder than she ever had before in her life. The reality that she had no one anymore hitting her like a ton of bricks.

End Flashback

 **NCIS Main Room**

Kelly sat up in the chair she was sitting in, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks as her 8 year old self's sobs faded in her mind. She cleared her throat and looked around the room. McGee was still at his computer, Tony had gone to the bathroom, and Ziva was intently reading a book at her desk. Kelly was getting kind of hungry and wondered when this Gibbs person was going to show up to question her. Since she had nothing better to do, she thought about who Gibbs could be. Sure they had the same last name, but she didn't know any of her family members who went into law enforcement. But then again, it had been sixteen years, someone could have easily changed careers in that time. Or maybe this Gibbs person isn't even related to her. Plenty of people can have the same name and not be related at all. Secretly she hoped that this person wasn't related to her, because she didn't know if she could face someone she knew from that long ago. Especially since the two people she wished it would be, won't be the ones stepping out of that elevator.

She put away the thoughts as Tony returned. "The boss should be up any minute," Tony said as he handed Kelly some nuts from the vending machine. She took them, nodded a thanks to Tony, and ripped open the package like it was the first meal she had had in days, which for all they knew it might have been. "You know you can talk to us, right?" Tony inquired as he sat down at his desk. Nobody noticed as the elevator doors opened to reveal Gibbs, who quickly ducked behind the wall so no one would see him. "We want to help you, but we can't do that if we don't know anything about you."

Kelly scoffed. "How will telling you about me help anything. There isn't anything to tell."

"You can't be serious," Tony said in disbelief, as McGee and Ziva scooted closer to hear what she was saying. "You were kidnapped and held hostage for who knows how long, and you think giving us information on your family won't help you? Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because," Kelly said, looking down at the floor as if ashamed of what she was saying," I have no family." Gibbs head jerked up when she said this, and a confused look crossed his face. Did she hate him? Why would she not consider him family?

McGee laughed in disbelief as Ziva asked, "Of course you have family. How could you not?"

Kelly's eyes filled with tears. "Well, my parents are dead, and they were estranged from their parents, so that leaves no one. Literally." Kelly stood up and walked towards the other end of the bullpen and stopped next to McGee's desk before turning around to look at the three agents. Behind the wall, tears streamed down Gibbs's face as he realized the pain his daughter was in. Kelly then continued. "So, telling you who my parents are, or telling you my name, or where I grew up, won't do anything. It will just bring up a past that I'd just rather forget, than to go through the pain of reliving to you guys." Kelly took a shaky breath, the tears cascading down her face, "So that's why I didn't say who I was."

Tony, McGee, and Ziva sat there in silence, staring at Kelly, not knowing what to say. Finally, after a long minute of quiet, McGee cleared his throat. " I'm so sorry," he said, his eyes misty, "If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" Tony and Ziva were also crying, not knowing how to express their sorrow to her."

Kelly looked at McGee for a long moment, and smiled sadly. "My mom died in a car accident when I was eight, and my dad was killed in Kuwait a few weeks before that," she said as she turned away slightly before turning back a moment later. She gave McGee a small smile and said, "By the way, Agent McGee. Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs, having heard all of this, came out from behind the wall and walked towards the entrance to the bullpen. He stopped and gave his team a look that said 'Don't announce my presence' and looked tearfully at his 24 year old daughter who had her back turned to the team. Gibbs waited a moment, cleared his throat and said tearfully, "That's one of my rules, you know." Kelly turned, started at the sound of his voice, and gasped as she came face to face with the father she thought had died 16 years ago. Mouth agape, she stood as still as a stone as Gibbs slowly approached her while the rest of the team silently tried to put the pieces together.

"Kelly," Gibbs said, his voice thick with tears. Tony, McGee, and Ziva looked at each other in stunned confusion as Gibbs continued to walk towards his daughter. Kelly slowly looked up at her dad, tears streaming down her face.

Kelly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and struggled to say something, anything. "Dad," she managed to choke out as Gibbs reached her and lifted his left hand to her face, stroking her cheek. She leaned her face against his hand and reached up with her right one to grab his wrist in an almost desperate move. Behind them, Tony and McGee were crying openly, while Ziva tried to hold back her tears. They had never seen Gibbs this emotional, ever. Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her forehead, and after a few seconds, he swiftly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. They stood there for several minutes, just taking in each other's presence. After a long while, Kelly pulled away slightly and stared up at him, just looking at him. She smiled, giggled softly and said, "You got old." Gibbs laughed and pulled her into another hug as the team watched the beautiful reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of Kelly's Song

So here is the 4th chapter. I hope everyone who is reading this story likes it. If you do, or even if you don't, please leave a review. If no one reviews, I don't know if anyone is reading it. Also, reviews can help me to shape the story, and I am totally open to suggestions on where to go with the plot. I will give credit of course. The lyrics in this chapter are from Through the Wars by Liz Lawrence. I love her voice and music style so much. I literally listen her music on repeat.

Disclaimer: I sound like a broken record, but I still don't own NCIS. I just own the fabrication of this storyline based on the characters and past storylines of NCIS.

 _I've been through the wars in this town_

 _and it don't feel like home right now_

 _I've been awful bruised and fighting_

 _so hard not to lose now I know_

 _that you got what you wanted from me_

 _and there's nothing left for you to steal_

 _you got what you came here for_

 _so don't come around her no more_

 **Last Chapter:**

 _"Kelly," Gibbs said, his voice thick with tears. Tony, McGee, and Ziva looked at each other in stunned confusion as Gibbs continued to walk towards his daughter. Kelly slowly looked up at her dad, tears streaming down her face._

 _Kelly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and struggled to say something, anything. "Dad," she managed to choke out as Gibbs reached her and lifted his left hand to her face, stroking her cheek. She leaned her face against his hand and reached up with her right one to grab his wrist in an almost desperate move. Behind them, Tony and McGee were crying openly, while Ziva tried to hold back her tears. They had never seen Gibbs this emotional, ever._

 _Gibbs leaned forward to kiss her forehead, and after a few seconds, he swiftly pulled her into a bone crushing hug. They stood there for several minutes, just taking in each other's presence. After a long while, Kelly pulled away slightly and stared up at him, just looking at him. She smiled, giggled softly and said, "You got old." Gibbs laughed and pulled her into another hug as the team watched the beautiful reunion._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs and Kelly broke from their hug, laughing. What they were laughing about was anyone's guess. McGee, Ziva and Tony continued to stand in the background, uncertain of what to do during this emotional moment. Gibbs turned toward them with a huge smile on his face, and the team, still confused about what was happening, gaped at their extremely elated boss. Ziva was the first one to step forward and hold out her hand to Kelly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you officially," Ziva said with a twinkle in her eyes, certain that Kelly would become a fast friend. She smiled at her as Gibbs stepped away to answer his now ringing phone.

"Thanks, Agent David, just thank you." Kelly said as she pulled an unsuspecting Ziva into a hug. "You don't even understand." Ziva smiled into her hair as the young woman continued to embrace her. Ziva had never experienced a hug this long or compassionate.

"It's Ziva, Kelly, and I do happen to know what you mean," Ziva said as she pulled away with a smile. She looked down at her watch and grimaced. "I must excuse myself. I was supposed to meet someone for dinner half an hour ago. I shall see you guys later. Shalom." McGee, Tony and Kelly voiced their goodbyes as Ziva grabbed her belongings, and headed for the elevator. Gibbs glanced up and waved, still on the phone, a concerned look on his face. As Ziva departed, McGee enveloped Kelly in a hug, not saying a word, but obviously crying silent tears as Kelly felt something wet the back of her shirt. She pulled back slightly.

"Are you okay McGee," she inquired in a worried voice. "You're crying."

Tony came closer and clapped a hand on McGee's shoulder and said, "Yeah, what's wrong McCrybaby, you got the sniffles?"

McGee pulled further away from Kelly to glare at Tony. "No, I just happen to have a heart. And so do you, if the tears on your face are any indication. Not as much a tough guy as you'd like us to believe, huh Tony?" said McGee as Kelly laughed.

"It's my turn, McDork," Tony said while pushing McGee away from Kelly. He stared at her intently for a few seconds before chuckling, and looking down at his feet.

"Is something wrong," Kelly asked as she tried to get him to look up.

"No," Tony said, as he looked up slightly, still averting his eyes.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, little Gibbs," Tony said. Kelly pondered the new nickname as he continued. "It's just that stare. You have hazel eyes, sure, but that stare is all your dad's. And it's kind of unnerving."

Kelly laughed. "Yeah. I get that," she said as she looked over at Gibbs, who was still on the phone, "I had forgotten how intense it is." She looked back at Tony, "You're the second in charge, aren't you?"

Tony scoffed, "Well, I wouldn't say that..." Tony smiled.

"Come on, you're just being modest." Kelly said as she grinned.

Gibbs walked up behind Kelly and said, "You, DiNozzo? Modest? I didn't even think you knew the meaning of the word." Gibbs smirked. "Well Kel, how about we go get some food?" Kelly nodded and smiled a goodbye to Tony and McGee, who was once again back at his desk.

"Night," Tony said as they departed. Turning to McGee, he nodded and went to his desk to file the case report for the Director.

Gibbs and Kelly walked out of NCIS and headed for his car. Gibbs looked over the car at her as they got in. "So,how about the diner for dinner?" He asked. Kelly buckled her seatbelt, closed the car door, looked over at Gibbs, and nodded her affirmation. "Good, I kind of eat there every day, so I didn't have another suggestion," he said as he stared the car. Kelly laughed but otherwise stayed silent. Gibbs looked over at her, worried. "Is something wrong, Kelly."

Kelly looked over at her dad and said, "No, I'm just so excited to be here, with you, that I just want to bask in it. That's all."

"Well," Gibbs said as he turned the car onto the highway, "I like that too." He smiled over at Kelly. She smiled back and reached over to grab his right hand. Gibbs grasped her hand hard, like it was a lifeline, and continued driving to the diner.

They arrived at the diner and Gibbs directed Kelly towards the booth that he always sat in. She smiled as she sat down. "So," Kelly said as she looked at the menu, "Do you still order the same thing?"

"Yeah. Force of habit." Gibbs smiled as the waitress came over to take their order. "What do you want Kel?" He questioned, looking over at her.

"I don't particularly care. Anything is great." Kelly said, looking at the menu.

"Okay, she'll have..." Gibbs looked to the waitress, his voice trailing off as Kelly looked out the diner window, reminiscing. A few minutes later, their food arrived and they ate amidst a comfortable silence. As they finished their meal, Gibbs leaned forward, put his hands together and looked at her.

Kelly looked up from her food and said,"What's wrong? Do I have food on my face or something?" She picked up her napkin and started to furiously wipe at her face.

Gibbs laughed, "No, no. You're perfect. Just perfect." Gibbs pulled out some money and paid the bill. As they stood up to leave, he asked, "So, how about we go home?"

Kelly looked at him, "Sure. Um, where is home exactly?"

"Exactly where you remember it to be," Gibbs said as they got into the car and started driving once more. Kelly looked out the car window, mildly confused. After a few minutes, they arrived at Gibbs's house, and Kelly exited the car, mouth wide open in astonishment.

"You still live here?" Kelly said in wonderment, as she approached the front door. "I would've thought you'd have moved years ago."

Gibbs smiled as his daughter took in the house and its surroundings. "Too many good memories, I suppose. Or maybe I just like the house." Gibbs said as he unlocked the front door and stepped aside to let Kelly in. Kelly stepped through the door and looked around, tears in her eyes. She started slowly walking around the house, looking at the different rooms, the pictures on the walls, everything.

She came into the living room and stared at the couch. "You sleep down here?" Kelly asked.

Gibbs stood in the doorway to the kitchen as he answered, "Yeah. I do. I don't sleep much anyway, so..." He trailed off, staring at Kelly with his deep blue eyes.

She turned around with a smile on her face and said, "Do you still do woodwork?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "Would you like to see what I'm working on?"

Kelly looked excited as she answered. "Would I? Of course!" She ran to the basement door, and down the stairs like a little kid. Gibbs held back for a moment, taking in the fact that his daughter was actually here, that she was actually home again. It was taking everything in him to believe that this wasn't some dream, not that he slept nearly enough to dream anymore, but those early days...

Down in the basement, Kelly was walking the length of the boat, trailing her fingers against the rail, as Gibbs came down the stairs halfway. She got to the back of the boat, and stared at the name that was written there with the utmost care and love. _Kelly._ Kelly stared at her name on the boat, and started to cry. She looked up at her dad, "You put my name on this boat." Kelly traced her fingers along the name as Gibbs descended the rest of the stairs and walked towards her. He came to a stop as he got to Kelly, and reached up with his hand to stroke her hair. She looked up at him for a moment, tears in her eyes, then back down at her name. She took a shaky breath and said,"'Water never forgets, so put someone's name on a boat, and they live forever.'" Her voice shook with emotion, as she realized why her father put her name on the boat. "Didn't grandma always say that?" Kelly asked as she looked up at Gibbs to see that he was also crying.

Gibbs took a long breath, "Yeah, kiddo. She was right too. Water has a memory. And you definitely deserved to be remembered forever." Gibbs pulled her into a hug as the tears came rushing out of him like a waterfall. One that he was sure would never stop, not completely anyway. "This was sort of my love letter to you, if you will. I have been working on it for years, and I just recently finished it."

Kelly looked up at him, confused. "Years? It never took you more than 6 months to finish a boat. Why did this one take so long?"

Gibbs looked down at her, a sad smile on his face, "I guess it was because making this boat for you, was like finally admitting that you were gone. So finishing it would be like my final goodbye, or I love you. And even though I thought you'd been gone for years, I wasn't quite ready to close the chapter, as they say. So I spent longer than usual, making sure it was perfect, that the wood was ideal, that I did all the sanding possible without sanding it to oblivion, that I put every single ounce of love, guilt, pain and regret that I felt into it. I suppose it's a labor of love. As long as it still had work to be done on it, you weren't really gone. And I still had a part of you, here with me." Gibbs started to sob so hard that he had to sit down.

Kelly kneeled down in front of him, took both of his hands in hers, and placed them on her face. "Dad?" Kelly said, as Gibbs continued to sob. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here. See? You can feel me. I'm tangible, and real. I promise." She dropped his hands and reached up to cup his face in her hands. She started to trace her fingers along his face, like Sara Crew from the movie 'A Little Princess'. Just like they used to do after he would come home. When she and Gibbs and her mom would all sit there, just reveling in the fact that they were together again. "I'm okay." Kelly whispered as she and her dad pressed their foreheads together. Kelly also started to cry the longer Gibbs did. After several long minutes, they both sat up and wiped their eyes.

Gibbs looked over at his beautiful, strong daughter and said, "Well, I suppose I should fix you a place to sleep. I'm going to go up and get that done." He stood up and deposited his phone and car keys on the table, before going upstairs. Kelly stayed downstairs and started to sand one of the other projects he had started on, a smile on her face. A few minutes later, Gibbs's phone started to ring. "Can you get that Kel?" Gibbs yelled down the stairs to Kelly.

"Sure dad," Kelly yelled back as she picked up his ancient phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

A young woman's voice came on the phone and whispered, "Do I have the wrong number? I'm looking for Agent Gibbs." The voice was slightly raspy and sounded very scared to Kelly.

"No, not at all. I just happened to answer the phone for him. May I help you with something, maybe take a message?"

The girl on the phone sobbed, "No, um..." The other line went silent for a few seconds.

"Hello? Are you still there? What's your name?" Kelly asked, somewhat worried at the scared tone of the female on the other end of the line.

The woman came back, sounding desperate, "My name is Maddie Tyler, and some men are in my house. I need Agent Gibbs right now. I need help!" There was a scream and the line went dead. Kelly yelled for her dad as she stared in disbelief at the name that was given, not wanting to believe it.

"What's wrong hon?" Gibbs asked as he came down the stair fast. "Who was on the phone?"

Kelly looked at him with terror in her eyes. "It was Maddie. She sounded scared," Kelly started to shake, and Gibbs enveloped her in a hug. Kelly looked at her dad intently, "She said that men were in her house. What if they were their for me?" Gibbs stood up straight, releasing Kelly from the hug, worried now.

"I have no idea, but I will call McGee and get him to run a trace." He started for the stairs.

Kelly followed him, as he grabbed his keys. "What are you going to do?

Gibbs turned around to look at her, "I'm going to Maddie's house. Make sure she's okay."

"I'm coming," Kelly said with a determined look on her face.

"No!" Gibbs said walking faster out the door and towards the car.

Kelly had a steely look on her face as she said, "You can't stop me. If they kill Maddie because of me, I will never forgive myself. I'm coming whether you want me to or not. But it would be a whole lot easier if you just agreed to let me come."

Gibbs looked at her for a long moment. "Fine. But you stay in the car. No matter what."

Kelly smiled in relief. "No matter what." They both got in the car and headed for Maddie's house, hoping it was just a false alarm.

 **To be continued...**

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks a ton! Hope everyone is liking my first fanfiction. I will be lengthening and adding detail to the first chapter soon. So come back in a few days and reread it please. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
